icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icarly is awesome
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sam Puckett/@comment-Icarly is awesome-20100713031025 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 03:10, July 13, 2010 Jennette McCurdy page Could you please explain why you take out the infobox - template? It is meant to give a quick overview about the person, I don´t see why it shouldn´t be there. Sincerely, Mak23686 04:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Just stopping by to give a quick "hey" :D Toshi1412 16:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey i like your profile :D Hey. Yea; I'm actually pretty new too-- I just joined last month, I think. Which picture where you speaking of? The one on the top is of Jake and Amir; this web series on collegehumor.com. The one in the middle is a little signature tag I made a while back from Full Metal Alchemist. The one in the info box is of my internet persona or original character, Toshi. Toshi1412 03:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hey i just wanted to say hi! Yea, my favorite actress would have to be Jennette. I think it's because of that, that my favorite character is Sam. Although, I do like the characters Spencer and Freddie. Right now I'm kind of obsessed with Jennette haha Like, stalking her twitter updates and all those tabloid magazines, following whatever news they have on her-- It's kind of creepy, actually haha :P Toshi1412 08:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here and I'll be grateful if somebody will help me learn more of using a wiki? cool page your page rocks Categories Stop adding a lot of unnecessary categories to the pages, or you´ll be blocked for spam. Mak23686 19:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. The way you did it, the categories became too full and confusing. For example´, you don´t need to add the category "one appearance only" to a page about an episode where a one-time-character appears, that´s not necessary to define the article. Sorry if I seemed rude to you, but I had the impression you are only hunting for awards, my apologies. By the way, I´m one of the admins here, so I kinda consider it my job to tell people if they do something wrong. Again, sorry if I overreacted. And the only persons I ever tell anything about other users are other admins so we can discuss if someone causes problems. Mak23686 18:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Could you please stop adding categories such as "One Appearance Only" to the episode iSam's Mom? That page is about the EPISODE, not the character. SeddieObsessive 04:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar If you hadn't picked that one (I HEART Jennette McCurdy), I would have picked it. BTW, the bum 'Hollywood' doesn't say 'vowels' in iTake on Dingo. He says 'Bowels'. He is hilarious in his role as a bum. Katydidit 05:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories ... again Please don´t add so many categories to the pages. It simply doesn´t help if there is a "category" tag for every single thing on a page, the categories should only define the MAIN topic of the page. Mak23686 06:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Userboxes Your page rocks! Hello! Your page is serious chiz!!!!! I LOVE IT! Please check out my profile by clicking here. I love iCarly too! I only have like 4 dvds.... :( I hope to get more for Xmas! Anyway, cool page.... YOU ROCK! Please check out my page, thanx! -Anr0328 01:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *I have seen all of them I think, but I don't have all of them. I don't have any questions right now.... I joined the iCarly wiki, but I've had an account for all the wikis (i.e. wikia) since August 8. Anyway, my fav. character is Sam too, and I like Carly alot. Spencer is like really funny, so I love him as well... I do think Sam is mean to Freddie So I feel sorry for him... I wish I had all the dvds. :( Well I gotta go eat some brownies! GO ICARLY! -Anr0328 03:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *No your right, I joined yesterday! (Nov. 13) I ment that I have been on wikia since August 2010, but I wasn't on the iCarly Wiki until Nov. 13... -Anr0328 (talk • ) 20:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) New Signature! Check out my new signature! Here it is: Cool right? If you like it, please tell me! Thanks! -Anr0328 (talk • ) 21:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thanx for the comments! --Anr0328 Long time no see... Hi! Sorry, I have not been here in a long time... I've been a bit busy. Please read my blog for more information. I just wanted to say hi, and hope to talk to you! Thanks, and please respond! :Happy Holidays! 20:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *Hi yeah, I was at disney world! :D We had Thanksgiving, and my mom and dad went to biltmore a few weeks after we got back. So I stayed at my Grandma's house. LOL they live right down the street. XD Anyway, yeah thanks for the comment on my blog! ::See you around, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr'0328]] [[User talk:Anr0328|'(talk)']] 19:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't seen you in a while... are you still here? 01:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i am still here :::Okay good! Sorry I haven't been here! XD ::::--[[User:Anr0328|'Anr0328']] 23:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC)